


3 AM

by spaceoo



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: Archer can apologize when he musters enough courage.Sonny's eager to forgive him.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinkHeichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/gifts).



At 2:54 A.M, the phone rang. Sonny’s eyes opened just enough so he could see, the brightness from his phone hurting his eyes. He reached over and grabbed his phone, disconnecting the charger as the phone vibrated. The caller ID read Archer. He pressed answer, mumbling from his tired daze. “Hello?”

“Hey, I need you to come over,” spoke the low voice of his friend. 

“It’s three in the morning, the fuck do you need?” 

“Look, I know you’re still mad at me, but just please come over. Is your dad still on his trip?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Do you want me to come to you?”

“Sure, I’ll lower the ladder.” Sonny brushed off Archer’s ‘thanks’ and hung up. Archer had a track meet the next morning, what could he need from Sonny that was so important?

He got out of his bed and walked across the room to his closet. He pulled open the doors and found the rope ladder he used for sneaking around. Sonny walked over to his bedroom window and slid up the glass pane, throwing the rope out the window and securing it on the pane. The small boy walked back over to his bed and laid back down, pulling out his phone to text Abba and Cassie about the soon encounter.

Sonny looked up when he heard the ladder begin to shift and subtly hit against the side of the house. As he heard Archer get closer to the window, Sonny texted the girls a brief goodbye. He sighed and laid back down on the bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. The taller boy appeared in the window and was starting to look flustered already. 

“..Hey,” Archer said awkwardly as he looked at the smaller boy through the window. 

“Hey.” Sonny tried to be as human as possible with his greeting, but still ended up sounding cold. “Come in.”

Archer climbed through the window. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie, and his socks. With sandals.

Sonny sat up. “Have you been to sleep yet?”

“Nope.” Archer didn’t know what to do, so he just shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. “Can’t sleep.” 

Sonny sat back against the wall. He looked the Irishman up and down, noticing that he was either trembling or just completely still. “What about your track meet?” Sonny asked, sounding more spiteful than concerned. 

“Track doesn’t matter right now,” Archer said. He pulled his hands out of his jacket to rub his face. When he pulled them away again, Sonny could see how exhausted he was. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for putting you on the back burner, and for saying those things.”

Archer took a step closer to the bed.

“You’re not a bad kid, Sonny. You’re the best thing in my life.”

He took another step closer. 

“You’re my best friend and the love of my life.”

Archer was talking with his hands at this point, close enough where Sonny noticed his hands were shaking.

“Sonny, I treated you like shit and I’m miserable without you.”

Sonny finally stood on his knees and pulled Archer into a hug, burying his head into his shoulder so he couldn’t feel the air hit his tears. The strength of his embrace grew stronger as he felt Archer’s arms wrap around him. 

“Baby, I miss you. I’m so sorry I took you for granted.”

Sonny was quiet, except for some sniffling. He buried his face into Archer’s neck. “Apology accepted,” he mumbled. 

Archer leaned down, kissing Sonny’s head as he squinted back tears. They stayed there like that until Archer started crying and the two ended up laying on the bed together. Sonny wrapped his arms around Archer’s neck as the taller boy cried into his chest. And laying like this in each other’s arms in forgiveness and affection is how they spent the remainder of the night, talking and harboring relief that they’d made up.


End file.
